His main victory
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: James ha caído de su escoba en medio de un partido de quidditch. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero, un momento. ¿No es Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta, la que va corriendo hacia el moreno apartando a la gente entre empujones y codazos como si no hubiera mañana?


_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni rica, y no tengo ni la mitad de imaginación que tiene la propietaria de los personajes de este fic. Definitivamente, no soy J.K Rowling. _

* * *

Y entonces, pasó muy rápido. Todos se levantaron de golpe, sin importar que el fuerte viento ahora les diera de lleno en la cara. A James Potter le había atacado una bludger, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, resbalara de su escoba y quedara sujeto a ella sólo por una mano.

Lily intentó gritar pero no pudo, ni siquiera pudo moverse. El pánico le congeló las venas.

En sólo un momento, se le había olvidado quién era James Potter, o al menos, quién creía ella que era.

Se olvidó de su afán por meterse con Severus, olvidó a sus amigos, que sólo buscaban problemas, olvidó lo descarado que podía ser a veces y olvidó sus aires de ''_no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, Evans''_, que tanto odiaba ella.

Todo aquello quedó reducido a añicos cuando le vio así, suspendido en el aire, a punto de caer.

La tensión invadía el ambiente. Las facciones del chico, se fruncían desde lo alto, que intentaba estar sujeto por el mayor tiempo posible su escoba.

Sirius, no tardó dirigirse hacia su amigo, manejando su escoba a la mayor velocidad posible.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, la mano de James ya había resbalado.

Un corazón se encogió entre el gentío. La vista de la pelirroja se nubló y al ver a James tendido en el suelo, ya no pudo pensar con claridad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su pecho comenzó a agitarse desesperadamente.

Y mientras bajaba las gradas apartando a la gente sin descaro alguno y con el corazón a cien por hora, se dio cuenta.

Quería seguir escuchando su voz declarándose, pidiéndole día sí y día también que se casara con él. Aunque le costara creerlo, ahora sabía que quería seguir viendo las miradas furtivas y nerviosas de Trelawney, que iban de uno al otro, asegurando que algo pasaría entre ellos. Quería seguir recibiendo notas en clase de Transformaciones con una lista de futuros nombres para bebés. Quería seguir entrando a la Sala Común y darse cuenta de que hay muérdago por todas partes, en pleno mayo. Y quería que James siguiera estando en medio de ésta, esperándola , de brazos cruzados y con aquella sonrisa traviesa que le partía la cara en dos.

Un corro de gente rodeaba al chico, que todavía seguía tendido en el suelo.

Ella no dudó, y corrió hacia él, entre codazos y algún que otro pisotón.

Cuando le vio en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia él, y agitar el cuello de su capa, intentando que reaccionara. Pidiéndole a Merlín que lo hiciera.

-¡James!-gritaba mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban rápidas por sus mejillas-¡James!

Un dolor que parecía quemarle le comprimía el pecho. Pero aquello poco le importaba. Sólo quería que todo aquello acabase en un susto… Sólo un susto.

Alguien intentó separarla de él, seguramente para que pudieran llevarle a enfermería, pero ella puso resistencia.

Le daba igual que estuvieran viendo perder las formas a una prefecta de aquella manera. Le daba igual que todos pensaran que había perdido la batalla, que al fin había caído rendida a los brazos de James. No le importaban en absoluto los susurros y cuchicheos que se escuchaban detrás de ella, a tan sólo un par de metros.

En aquel momento, sólo quería que él estuviera bien. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Y entonces, los ojos del moreno se abrieron lentamente, como si acabara de despertarse de un profundo sueño.

Lily suspiró aliviada. El aire que pasó por sus pulmones, hizo que la tensión que hacía sólo unos momentos la invadía de pies a cabeza, desapareciera.

-Ey…-dijo él, algo sorprendido. Alzó una mano, y por primera vez, ella dejó que acariciara su rostro, secándole las lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?-fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir.

-Creo que mejor que nunca-se limitó a responder él sinceramente.

Su mirada entró de lleno en la de ella y el dolor que le comprimía el pecho fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Pero…-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Lily no pudo evitar tensarse un poco. ¿Y si sólo estaba fingiendo y en realidad le pasaba algo?- Tendremos que atrasar la boda, creo que me he roto una pierna.

Soltó una sonrisa algo cansada, y ella no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Algo brillaba en la mano izquierda de James. La snitch intentaba salir del puño cerrado del chico.

Gryffindor había ganado el partido.

Pero aquel día, la verdadera victoria, se la había llevado James Potter.

Y Lily lo sabía mejor que nadie.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado **

**¡Por favor, si has llegado hasta aquí no te cuesta nada!**

**1REVIEW=1SONRISA**

**María.**


End file.
